


Irresistible

by unmeiboy



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 19:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3781039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unmeiboy/pseuds/unmeiboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10 drabbles of established Fujigaya/Nikaido.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irresistible

“Baby?” When Fujigaya meets Nikaido in the doorway he finds him a little unsteady, cheeks a faint pink. It's late, but he's been waiting. He just expected him home earlier.  
“Senpai wanted to drink...” Nikaido apologizes as he leaves his shoes by the wall and steps into Fujigaya's embrace.  
“I'm off tomorrow.” He presses his lips to Nikaido's jaw. “And you're almost.”  
Nikaido tries to catch him for a kiss, but Fujigaya pulls back, until their noses just almost touch. “And?” He probably knows the answer; Fujigaya has been very busy lately.  
“And I want you.”

He's just drunk enough that when Fujigaya pushes him down on the mattress he looks up at him with warm eyes and a small smile, that he keeps as he gets undressed between quick kisses.  
“Variety tomorrow, right?” Fujigaya asks, and his deep voice has Nikaido shivering even though the topic is anything but sexy.  
“You been looking at my schedule?” he confirms, in a questioning manner, as he reaches down for his own growing erection while Fujigaya grabs for the lube, drops it on the bed until later.  
“Oh come on, you want to get fucked.”

Nikaido loosens easily around Fujigaya's fingers, long legs all spread and lips parted, a hand in brown hair for something to hold onto as he moans. Not to distract, only purely to pleasure, Fujigaya is licking and sucking on one of his nipples while thrusting his fingers in and out of him, his own cock twitching against one of Nikaido's thighs.  
“Hey Taisuke,” he mumbles when the fingers are withdrawn, when Fujigaya pushes his legs further apart and positions himself. He can't help but smile; he loves it when Nikaido calls him by his given name. “I missed you.”

The slow rhythm Fujigaya keeps once he's inside Nikaido is for no purpose other than to tease. He draws everything out, keeps him in a long kiss while he thrusts deep, holds him still when he tries to push back. Getting him impatient is fun; even more so when he's a little drunk. He shamelessly shows how much he wants it, whines and moans and clings to Fujigaya until he gets enough and starts glaring. But even though he's acting annoyed the arousal and intoxication shows in his eyes, and Fujigaya can't help but think that it's kind of beautiful.

When Fujigaya fucks him, only two things beat Nikaido's sounds of pleasure, the pure bliss on his face, how he touches himself like he's desperate, how he's so hot inside and how he tightens right before he comes. One is the way he looks when he's spent, skin stained with his own semen, when he relaxes and lets Fujigaya finish with the last, hard thrusts. But his favorite thing is when they both still, chests heaving and skin sweaty, when he reaches up to pull Fujigaya into a kiss, then wraps his arms around his waist and holds him close.

-

When Nikaido starts working on untying his tie in front of the mirror he feels Fujigaya's eyes on him, can see what he's thinking when their eyes meet through it. Tonight he left the thin eyeliner from a shoot on, knowing what it does to his boyfriend. When he turns around and pulls the tie off, Fujigaya is already there, working on getting Nikaido's pants open, and the tie drops to the floor at the same time as Fujigaya does. He just knows it, that Fujigaya wants to take him; because he's only this silent when he's really turned on.

He barely has the time to get his shirt open before Fujigaya is pulling his cock out of his pants, hand eager around it, and if they hadn't done this so many times before, Nikaido would be embarrassed at how easily he hardens. But really, with a pretty, horny boyfriend on his knees before him, licking his lips in anticipation, it's difficult not to. Fujigaya knows it too, wears a small smile on his lips until he parts them and takes him into his mouth. And Nikaido watches, because Fujigaya sucking cock is one of the hottest things he knows.

Fujigaya has him pinned to the mattress when Nikaido gets one hand in his hair, pulls a little, and takes his momentary stillness in advantage. He flips them around with a smirk, lets go of his hair to let it spread on the sheets around his head, instead easily spreads Fujigaya's thighs with his hand. Fujigaya pushes up even before he grinds down, even though he's trying to look discontent with being on his back.  
“My turn,” he says as he presses his lips to Fujigaya's throat, and the moan that follows tells clearly that he doesn't mind at all.

He had expected Fujigaya to fight, at least a little; when he has planned something he usually makes sure it happens, but now he just loses it all when Nikaido plays with his body. Before he has even touched his cock, except for the soft brush of his hand when he pulled the clothes off his body, Fujigaya is whining, hips bucking.  
“Really?” Nikaido asks, amused at his reaction to even the smallest touch.  
Fujigaya grabs for the back of Nikaido's neck, tries to pull him down for a kiss, but gives up. “Just shut up and fuck me.”

It strikes Nikaido every day, just how pretty Fujigaya is. Not only when he's styled and shooting for magazines, or in a drama, or on stage with sparkling outfits and just as glittering eyes. He's always pretty, always, when he has just come out of the shower, when he wakes up in the morning, or when he's on his back with hair messy and eyes dark.  
But nights like these, when he's desperate for it, when he can't keep his eyes open and his hands off Nikaido's body, he's gorgeous, so gorgeous Nikaido sometimes fears he might stop breathing entirely.


End file.
